1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary door latch, and more particularly to an auxiliary door latch having a locking device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical door latches comprise an inside knob and an outside knob, the door may be opened with both of the knobs. For safety purposes, a so-called "auxiliary door latch" or "auxiliary lock" 0 is further provided for controlling the door panel. The auxiliary door latch also includes an inside knob and an outside knob. The door panel can be easily opened by the inside knob without key means, and can not be opened with the outside knob except when a key means is engaged in the outside knob. However, the auxiliary door latch can not be locked, such that the door panel may also be easily opened from outside of the door panel by unauthorized persons.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional auxiliary door latches.